User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Wiki :For Wiki-related matters.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Walkthroughs Quotes Project A Humble Request Please wait for others to finish their editing before you make your own changes. I was in middle of editig Cloud when you interrupted me...CloudStrifeACC 14:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Check 'Recent Wiki Activity' to see pages that are being edited...CloudStrifeACC 15:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Home page Is your connection better now? Want to talk to you on IRC about the home page. 04:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Can you looky here please? I can't find 'Join now with your better half!' or 'You are an empty husk...', so can you add them in for me? Also, like the Vanitas Sentiment, Ventus/Vanitas and Vanitas have seperate pages, so I thought the quotes for that battle would be put on a seperate page. If you want me to include the quotes from Ventus/Vanitas and Vanitas Sentiment on the Vanitas page, then let me know. Feel free to add any changes/offer feedback! 11:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just getting your approval before I go publishing Sephiroth quotes. It's here. 22:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Get my reply? 22:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Phew this is a tough project! And the gallery team looks like it's having so much fun...*thinks of switching, realises galleries aren't challenging enough*. Well, I guess this is the project for me then! XD I'm not too bummed about having to add the extra boss quotes, I kinda figured that'd be the case. Can you check it now? 01:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Almost done!!!! When I get to post it to a proper page, I'll be sooooo happy! Thanks for fixing up the page, as well. I was dreading writing some of the full quotes, 'cause I thought they sounded wierd in full, but oh well. How's it now? 04:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Did an admin ''really just forget to sign? *Tsk tsk* XD Can you check it again? 04:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Terra-Xehanort Quotes Cerberus O_O Which table? The only table on Cerberus is like, the videos. Which table do you mean? 20:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, what? You mean the infobox from Sora's Heartless (Boss)? So... you want a tab for KHI, and one for KHII? o_O 20:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I can do that I guess. Should we do that for all bosses that are in multiple games, then? Like Jafar (Boss)? 21:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. Sorry to burst your bubble there, just thought you should know what you were suggesting. :D Honestly, I don't mind the idea of putting tabbers in the image boxes to have an image for each game. But meh, the galleries work fine for that I guess. ^^ 21:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Honestly... I don't know. I mean, it makes sense as its their only article... but we need a place for appearance and personality, too. I almost want to make character articles for them. But as-is, we have all that stuff on the main article for non-boss enemies, like Soldier. 21:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday is good with me. As long as it's early in the day. Otherwise it has to wait 'til Thursday. 21:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Unless you can make it happen tonight. I should be on all night. 21:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Header templates For consistency's sake, do we want all header templates (such as Template:Youmay and Template:Gallery) to be in the same style as Template:Fanon? 22:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. I'll get to it! :D 22:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::End result: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. 22:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I also didn't like having them in the center. Felt like they were invisible. :\ 22:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lol, xfD, fail. Yes, I can see it. 22:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Clearing cookies, or altering the sitenotice ID (which I just did). 22:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Darkside Aww, yeah! Nice! :D 17:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! This one will take longer to crop due to the chains. Can you do Twilight Thorn next, please? :D Also you should be on IRC to make this easier. :P 17:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Help :For asking me to help you.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Template Can you help me with my template? I copied the code from my site at the FFWiki, but now it's not showing up! Here is the page. Thanks for your help. 'SidVI' 15:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I fixed it myself. 'SidVI' 16:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Lanes Talk :For random chat.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Black not a Ban